A Working Relationship
by 2-Rabid-Fangirls
Summary: Short, ongoing oneshot, with a bit of cross over with OHHC FujixOC EijixOC featuring Kyouya, Tamaki and Haruihiat least in small bits


-1

Tapping my finger on the desk I played with the heavy fountain pen in my hand. Well, not really played, the thing weighed a ton, and had enough filigree on it to choke even the most ardent collector. But part of me just loved it to bits, it was nearly a hundred years old, and leaked like a sieve, but it was my grandfather's, so I would use it until I could no longer get it repaired.

Miki and I were waiting for our afternoon business meeting. Though technically it was our father's meeting we were the ones who had arranged it, and were the force behind the current partnership with Ootori group. Lately it had been financially undercut by another group, and we had done a bit of research. Contacting the primary of the group we set up the meeting, which meant we were now currently missing our boy's practice.

Miki wandered into my line of sight and I frowned at the clock. "One day we'll perfect the art of not being early for everything." she noted and I nodded. Finally the secretary buzzed to let us know they were here. Standing I tugged on the hem of my tailored jacket, thankful that the shoes I'd worn gave me a bit more height. As it was we planned to field a lot of questions over the fact that we were two young females, not the forty something male they expected.

The door opened and only by force of will did I keep my jaw off the ground. Now I had questions, since the forty something male I expected was instead Kyouya Ootori, the Inui clone we'd met recently at Ouran. Regaining my composure I strolled over to bow and shake his hand, followed by Miki. "Welcome, thank you for your time."

"Thank you for having me," he bowed before taking each of our hands in turn to shake. Gesturing to the small seating arrangement, much more personal than the chairs set before the desk, we laughed as he waited for us to sit as ladies, and we waited for him to sit as the guest. Finally sitting we offered him a selection of beverages, but once the niceties were done we settle back for the first round of questions.

Adjusting his glasses Kyouya smiled, a patently false smile by all indications, "I see that your father's name was merely used on the letter head, should I assume he is even involved in this conversation?"

Bristling at his words I returned his smile and dipped my head, "You may assume he is involved, merely in a peripheral sort of way however. While this is indeed his company Miki and I find that his decisions are not always the best for the board, so we often take his place in the more…delicate negotiations."

"So, for the purpose of this conversation you may address us as primaries," Miki added, her red shoe shod foot swinging lightly in agitation. Neither of us minded him questioning our capabilities, after all it happened nearly every day by our own people. What really irked as his false smile and jovial voice.

Returning his volley I smiled and asked, "Though, you should know better than most when our elders aren't the ones that should have the reigns in hand…such as it were. You're the youngest son, expected to support your elder brothers and father in their decisions, yet here you are, slowly undermining them…." A change in his expression caught my attention, and under my breath I noted "Mmm, no, not undermining them…showing them…." My expression lightened and with a glance at Miki we changed tracks.

"It's fairly early, but I'm sure you too have only recently gotten out of classes, how about we adjourn this to dinner?" Standing, watching him stand as manners dictated, I smiled, "After all I find that most minds work better with a bit of fuel." Walking over to the interoffice intercom I requested our secretary to get us reservations and call the car.

"Of course," he acquiesced, though more likely out of politeness than any actual hunger. As Miki and I walked out the door we shared a small smile, he was terribly predictable. In the car on the way there we exchanged small talk, and somehow the conversation trailed off to our short visit to Ouran recently.

"I am curious how you, of all people, got talked into a Host Club," Miki asked. I too was curious, though I'd tossed out my earlier assumption of financial difficulties.

"I found myself unable to say no to Tamaki, and when he gets an idea into his head all you can do is channel it into an acceptable outcome." this time his smile seemed a bit feral and I realized that as much as those two were friends they were enemies. Poor Kyouya, his peaceful existence had most likely been tossed inside out at the arrival of the blonde.

Taking our seat at the table we again began discussing business, really most of it was formalities since both Miki and I approved his business plan and projections. As it began to wind down a familiar ambiance fell over the table, and from nowhere, it seemed, Tamaki appeared with an embarrassed Haruhi in tow. Without asking he seated himself, Haruhi excusing herself as she too took a seat.

"Ah, Kyouya-kun, we saw you across the room and simply had to join you!" Glancing at us we realized he did not recognize us from our disastrous visit. Hiding a smile in our napkin we let him carry on about responsibilities as a father…we later gathered he was implying he was Haruhi's father, and other such nonsense. It took us a moment to hear the polite chirrup of our phone. Excusing myself I stood and stepped a bit away from the table as I noted the number was from Fuji.

"Fuji…no, you're not interrupting anything." I glanced back at the table, Tamaki was getting louder and I knew he could be partially heard on the other end when Fuji asked where I was. "Miki and I had a meeting, but we took it out to dinner…if you and Eiji aren't doing anything you're more than welcome to join us…." Smiling at his response I caught Miki's eye and dipped my head. "Well throw on something nice, I'll have the car get you…no…your uniforms wouldn't be appropriate, you have a bit to change." Finishing the call I frowned, he'd seemed distracted, he hadn't even once attempted to ruin my composure. That was troublesome, as much as he loved making other suffer he never missed an opportunity, never.

Seating myself I smiled at the others, "Two more will be joining us shortly, since we seemed to have turned this into something a bit more social than it was previously." For the next twenty minutes I merely laughed as Tamaki carried on, poor Haruhi seemed to have her hands full with that one. Kyouya too seemed to be very adept at handling him, though at the mention of a debt my ears perked up, there was information to be had there. Blanching I realized I sounded like Inui, and that was just creepy!

As the two boys began discussing an upcoming social at their school I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced up into the eyes of Fuji. Smiling I tipped my head up as he brushed his lips over my cheek before sitting in a hastily added chair brought by the maitre'd. Waiting for Eiji to similarly greet Miki and sit I started introductions.

"Ootori-sama, Fujioka-sama, Suou-sama, allow me to introduce Fuji-sama and Kikumaru**-**sama, they attend school with us at Seishun Gakuen." For our boys, "Ootori-sama's family and ours do business together, Fujioka-sama and Suou-sama are classmates of his; they joined us this evening." Lacing my fingers with Fuji's I took a moment to ask him, "How was practice?"

"Mmm, Oishi and Tezuka were distracted; I expect they'll have an announcement soon about the captain's shoulder." For a moment he frowned, concern for his teammate and friend shadowing his face. But ever mercurial he tucked it aside, and ignoring the company, he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "As much as I like you in the school uniform I love you all buttoned up like this…." A blush stained my face, and with horror I realized the others were all looking at us, though thankfully none could actually hear what he'd said.

Clearing my throat I cast him a look, though it did little to dissuade him from lifting his free hand to lightly touch the lapel of my jacket, a glint in his blue eyes. It took a minute to overcome the haze, but I realized part of this was for show in front of the other two males at the table. I nearly laughed, but part of me was a bit miffed he thought he needed to stake a claim.

Quiet for nearly two minutes I shouldn't have been surprised when Tamaki suddenly became verbose, his eyes shining, hands gesturing wildly. "Ah, the beauty of young love! And to see such love between four such love young men…ah, it's a shame you do not attend Ouran, you would make perfect additions to the Club. With such looks the handsome Yamashita siblings would give even our Hitachiin twins competition. But for them to love two such striking young men…such beautiful male love…." With that he seemed to overwhelm even himself and he sighed and fluttered about like a fickle bird.

Looking over at Miki and Eiji I finally gave into my laughter. While Miki fully understood the problem, poor Eiji was at a loss it seemed. Glancing at Fuji I knew he'd already deduced Tamaki's assumption, but was more than willing to let him go on. However, Suou-sama was now making a scene in a restaurant we happened to enjoy, so we needed to nip his dramatics.

"Suou-sama, Tamaki," I had to raise my voice slightly to get his attention. "I'm afraid you're missing a small tidbit of information." Kyouya merely glanced away, equally put out by the blonde's histrionics. "Like Fujioka Haruhi, Miki and I are female." I gave him a moment for that to sink in, but it appeared he really did not understand. "There are three women at this table," pointing first at Haruihi then Miki then myself I counted out slowly. "So, I am afraid your dreams of 'beautiful male love' is all for naught. From what I understand you tend to jump to gender biased assumptions…it would serve you well to observe not orate all the time."

For thirty seconds he seemed to absorb that information before slumping down in his chair. "Mother, you knew didn't you?" he pouted.

Kyouya smiled and dipped his head, "Of course father, mother knows all."


End file.
